Elizabeth The Vampyre
Elizabeth Gallery Real Name: Elizabeth Stoker Current Alias: Elizabeth the Vampyre Slayer Aliases: The Slayer Identity: Public Alignment: Bad Affiliation: Dracula's Army Relatives: Mum and Dad. Universe: Earth 473 (Victorian Era) Base Of Operations: White Chapel, London, England Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'5'' '' Weight: 117 Eyes: Red Hair: Black Unusual Features: A light scar on her chest where a bullet pierced her heart. Citizenship: England Marital Status: Single Occupation: Vampyre Education: Dracula's teachings Origin: In every generation a Slayer is born. Place of Birth: White Chapel, London, England Creators: Joss Whedon Role Played By: Kara * Zone Turning "You may not understand my motives, or feel the same for me as I do for you…but you will in time…and I will always love you…My bride…My love… ''My queen of Darkness…"''-- Dracula''' Acceptance Elizabeth had to got throught all the stages of grief before she was able to except who and what she was. First was anger as she smacked Dracula in the face. Dracula retaliated by explaining to her that her enteir life as a Slayer was a lie. The Watcher Council wanted her dead and James her former watcher could do nothing to stop it, instead his life was taken while she lived to fight off the massicare. She swore then to desrtoy all of the Watchers. This brought a smile to Dracula's face. Feeling greatly weakened even by human standards, Dracula explained she was hungery, and bought in her very first meal, a street girl. At first Elizabeth refused but dracula cut open the girl's cheek, thus sending Elizabeth into a uncontrolable hunger. She lunged at the girl, drinking to her fill until she heard a crack. It was the girls rib she had broken. Horrified by her own actions she backed away sending the girl back were she came from vowing never to drink human blood again. Dracula was very pleased by the outcome of his new bride, and hse had a thrist for knowledge as well, she asked him severl questions about their powers and what they could do. As dracula answered he also explained the need for rest in the day light hours. Lizzie explained that she could sleep in a cofin since it made her feel dead and the blood she drank she was far too awake to sleep. Bride of Dracula Dracula offered Elizabeth an alternative to resting, one that she jumped on. After becoming intimate with the Dark Lord, Lizzie lay awake thinking of their future together, she dreamed that she would find away to thrive on differentl blood then humans and they would some how live in the sunlight with out bruning. Hunt for Willaim It was as she lay with dracula that she remembered her friends Wiliam and Edward whom Dracula swore not to harm, however, the Black Queen Selene did not. Urgently she left the castle pormising a sleeping Dracula to return. She searched several places first being the massicard feild, secondly being her former home with James. It was there she found the house had been broken into and she found Edward whom decided to help her despite her transformation into becoming a vampire. It took most of the night to follow William's trail, first was the Watcher Council that she found all of the membered dead and the building it self was burning to the ground. This angered her since she wanted to destroy them but was beaten to it. She did however realize that William was still alive. The next place was were two vampires were tortured, and badly mamed, but not killed. They managed to warn Elizabeth about William's plan to kill Dracula. It was Finally at the Castle that She caught up with William where he had just slaughtered an entier Vampire falimly with out hesiatation or remorse. She was impressed and notend that he had chnaged as well, a transformation into madness. Wiliam saut to kill Dracula, thinking in a game of great entertainment. she followed as he make his way to Dracula. Battle Elizabeth arrived lang after the innital battle had teken place. Doom was a deformed and trourtured mess. Cassandra and Clark Kent were greatly beaten and weakened, while Doom's wife seemed to gain powers of her own, Fire based. Wile William went after Dracula Elizebeth was going to make sure the captives would not escape. closing and locking the doors of the basment. Death of Dracula It wasn't before long that a distruahg Kara dispelled another great power of psyonic energy that tossed everyone away into walles. When Lizie awoke she found Kara and william standing over a dead and skelital remains of Dracula. Enraged by his death, she threw the two human's out of the castle and weeped over her fallen lover. Social Life Allies Edward Nigma Enemies Watchers, Black Queen, Neo-Vamps. Love Life Dracula: Lover. Powers Fully evolved Vampire Powers. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: Above. Info STRENGTHS: ... WEAKNESSES: Red Thirst, being a new vampyre constantly makes her crave blood. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Rm (30) AGILITY: In (40) ENDURANCE: In (40) REASON: Typ (6) INTUITION: Ex (20) PSYCHE: Rm (30) SPEED: Gd (6) POPULARITY: Pr (0) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: PHYSICAL DEFENSE: ENERGY ATTACK: ENERGY DEFENSE: PSYCHIC ATTACK: PSYCHIC DEFENSE: ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Regeneration: She can recover from wound with Rm (30) ability. Recovery: Ex (20) Buffy can recover endurance ranks far faster than a normal human. Iron Will: She can take a beating and keep on ticking with Rm (30) ability. Vampire Detection: Typ (6) See Above Incarnation Awareness: See Above ____________________ WEAPONS Stake: Un Accuracy, RM edged damage. Crossbow: RM edged damage. Gun: She found William's gun and intends to use it.